halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Manheim
Manheim (occasionally referred to as Midgard) got its start as a small United Nations Space Command colony world in the Omicron Orion constellation, but later became a great center of industry and military manufacturing during the Post-War period and into the Remnant Campaign. Though of humble origins, it is now considered to be one of the foremost industrialized planets in Human space, with giant factory sprawls and urban complexes that are visible from space. Unknown to the early colonist was the fact that it was the site of a Forerunner weapons research base and armed forces depot before the activation of the Halo rings. For this reason, it was hotly contested by UNSCDF and Covenant forces during the final months of the Human-Covenant War. Currently, these facilities are being exploited by a variety of Human weapons-manufacturing corporations, who have managed to make steady progress in unlocking many of the Forerunners' secrets. Large shipyards above the planet are under constant operation, and the UNSC has gone about expanding the number of Orbital Defense Platforms ringing Manheim with the threat of the nearby Remnants and steadily-growing Monolith-worshippers. One such construct is a massive artificial satellite titled Port Midgard, which serves as a drydock, shipyard, and orbital defense platform. As of now, the planet is occupied by the descendants of a new wave of Operation: REJUVENATION colonists, who have successfully rebuilt the damage wrought by the intense guerrilla warfare of the devastating Human-Covenant conflict. History First discovered in 2209 by newly-constructed radio telescopes in orbit around Pluto, Manheim was originally known by its generic astronomical designator, UPH-1058. Though it was determined to be habitable, an expedition was not sent out to confirm its exact habitability index until 2362. The survey vessel, UNSC Verhoeven, did several thorough scans of the planet's atmosphere before making landfall. They found the world to be a generally colder version of Earth, although slightly larger, with an impressive amount of rolling tundra and snowy forests that was deemed a perfect location for industrial development. There was not much wildlife reported aside from the local grass and shrub analogs, and a fierce species of huge wolf-like creatures that the survey team determined could be neutralized with the appropriate levels of Colonial Militia buildup. All in all, Manheim was placed on a lower level of the Colonial Administration's Priority List simply because of its distance from the Core Worlds. It was filed in a docket as Verhoeven-21A, and nearly forgotten for several years. In 2390, near the apex of Human departure from Earth, the file for Verhoeven-21A was recovered from the databanks of the Colonial Administration by, Alfonse Mainz, a high-ranking CAA official from the former nation of Germany. Curious as to its exact nature, he took a tour of the place when the next scout ship was sent out to reconfirm habitability. He fell in love with the planet's wintry vistas and cold temperatures, and when he returned home he expressed his interest in colonization to the Board of the CAA. As his retirement was coming up soon, he requested and received permission to sponsor his own colonial expedition to the planet, which reminded him of the cold winters of his homeland. Many potential colonists, mainly from Sweden, Finland, Norway, Switzerland, and Germany, but also including a few from Denmark and Austria, signed up to get a new start on the world so far away from their homes. Boarding the UNSC Vinlandsaga, a colony ship named for the Viking's journey to North America, they departed Earth on January 22nd, 2396. Geography Climate Flora and Fauna Colonial Culture Local Industry Military Presence Colonial Politics Trivia Behind the Scenes *The author got the idea for this planet after taking several years of German and studying World War II Germany. It was predominantly inspired by the Rhineland systems of one of his favorite games, Freelancer, though to his knowledge there is no planet actually named Manheim in the game. *Mannheim, Germany, the namesake of this planet, was the site of a major military-industrial complex during World War II, and later became home to a U.S. Military installation. The author's family spent several years living on a base nearby. *Manheim (a.k.a. Midgard) was another term for the world of Humans in ancient Norse mythology. Category:Loosing Hope Category:Planets (AU) Category:UEG Colonies